Tyche Fortuna
Tyche Fortuna '(ティーチー フォーチュナ ''Tīchī Fōchuna) is a Mage of the Burning Catarina Guild. She is also known as '''Lucky Lady (幸運な女性 Kōun'na Josei) and is the partner of Marie Marvola. Appearance Tyche is a slim young woman with long black hair and bright blue eyes. She is usually wearing a red, long sleeved shirt with a cross on her chest, a black skirt, black, thigh-high stockings and dark brown/black shoes. Tyche also wears a long red coat, a brown vest, white button up shirt, a red tie, a longer black skirt, black stockings and dark brown/black shoes. Personality She is stubborn, almost to the extreme, and usually tries to keep her guild master, Kinemon Brook, working when he starts living up to his nickname. Tyche has also been described as tsudere because she can comes across as distant and even a little arrogant. Her fellow guild members tend to describe her as kind and confident, rather than the distant and arrogant that strangers get. Despite her stubborn and distant behavior, she means well for those around her and does everything within her abilities to help them. History Tyche was born and raised in a small town in Caligo and hated every minute of the nasty, swampy area. As soon as she was able she left home and began traveling around Egalia until she finally found herself in Eurail, penniless, hungry and on the doorstep of Burning Catarina. She joined the guild and quickly grew to love it. At some point she became best friends and formed a team with Maria Marvola. Synopsis Magic and Abilities ' Magic Gem '(魔法の宝石''Mahō no Hōseki''): Tyche uses a supportive-type Holder Magic. It makes use of magical gems that can have various effects when filled with Tyche's own magical power. These effects can vary depending on which gem is used by her, they can heal wounds, create shields and various others. Fortune Telling (占い Uranai): Through the use of her magic, she is capable of predicting events with a 70%-80% accuracy rate. She says that she can improve the more she uses it. Highly Athletic: Since her magic works more as a support for comrades she has trained her body so that she won't be more of a burden when working with others and to be able to handle combat on her own. High Inteligence: Tyche has shown herself to be very inteligent, lasting longer in strategy games with Kinemon than anyone else in the guild, thought ultimately still losing in the end. Enhanced Endurance: it is debated amongst members of the guild whether Tyche's endurance is from her training or from her extreme stubborness, but no matter the odds she won't quit on a job until it has been completed. Trivia *Her appearance and abilities are based on Tohsaka Rin from Fate/Stay Night and related media *Tyches name and epithet comes from the greek goddess of luck and prosperity; Tyche, refered to as Fortuna by the romans. Category:Holder-Mage Category:Female Category:Females Category:Burning Catarina Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Character Category:Original Character Category:Characters with an Alias Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:FbAddict Category:FB